Never Forget
by xXsierraXx
Summary: Sharpay and Troy divorced. They had twins. When summer break comes, Sharpay gets sent to Albuquerque to do work, she brings her daughter. She gets invited to a birthday party. They get reunited and sparks fly. But Troy’s getting married… What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sharpay and Troy divorced. They had twins. When summer break comes, Sharpay gets sent to Albuquerque to do work, she brings her daughter. She gets invited to a birthday party. They get reunited and sparks fly. But Troy's getting married…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own high school musical but i won this story. IF you read it and find it similar to yours sorry. I didnt mean to copy it.

**_Chapter 1  
Never forget._**

_**9:00pm  
**__**Sharpay Evans and Alexia  
**__**L.A**_

24 years old Sharpay Evans entered in her huge bedroom in her mansion. She opened her drawer to find her pajamas. When she was searching her drawer a photograph fell out. Sharpay looked at the photograph and sighed when she saw that the picture was of Troy and her. It was on their wedding day. The best day of her life she could say.

_**

* * *

Flash back**_

"_Hey baby, you ready?" 21 year old Troy called from behind the door of Sharpay's change room. Sharpay had specifically said he could not see her in her wedding dress, he had begged before but now knew it was no use._

"_Of course! How can I not be? Im marrying the best person alive!" 20 year old Sharpay giggled. Gabriella, Taylor and Natalie giggled from the background on Sharpay's statement. Today would be the day Sharpay finally marries her love of her life. Her prince charming. Her everything. _

"_Well, you should hurry up with the changing and putting your make up on, which I think I told you a million times that you look better without it. Anyways are you girls done?" Troy exclaimed._

"_Yeah but Sharpay won't come out anyways since YOU are standing right in front of the door." Gabby yelled from the back._

_Later at the ceremony _

_After the vows. It was time for the objections and the 'I dos'. _

"_If anyone has any objections against this couple from marrying please say so now" the priest asked. The whole church was silent._

"_Do you, Troy Nicholas Bolton take Sharpay Mikayla Evans as your wedded wife through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, 'til death departs you?"_ _priest asked._

"_I Do" Troy said as he looked into Sharpay's chocolate eyes._

"_Do you Sharpay Mikayla Evans take Troy Nicholas Bolton as you husband through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, 'til death departs you?" the priest asked Sharpay._

"_I Do" Sharpay replied._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. Groom, you may now kiss the bride." The priest concluded._

_Troy and Sharpay leaned in and kissed each other passionately. As they departed they looked into each other's beautiful eyes._

_In the after party everyone congratulated them and told them how happy they were for them. Everyone was very happy, especially Troy's parents and Sharpay's sisters, 13 Arielle and 25 Samantha._

_They all thought they would both live happily together forever._

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

Sharpay sighed again thinking of how great her life was before. Then she stuffed the picture back into the drawer and picked up her pajamas. Just when she was about to change, Alexia, her daughter dashed in her room.

"MOMMY!!!MOMMY!!!" Sharpay's 4year old daughter screamed. "There is a monster under my bed!"

"There's a monster under your bed?" Sharpay tried hard not to giggle. When Alex made statements like that, she would usually go to her room and wait for her to fall asleep when she told her there was a monster, but tonight she was too tired and she didn't want to be alone. "You want to sleep with me?"

"Really? Yay!!" Alex jumped on the kind sized bed. It was sooo soft and Alex loved it.

"Okay. Just let me change first." Sharpay said as she walked to the washroom.

* * *

_**Troy Bolton and Kayla Bolton  
**__**Albuquerque  
**__**Morning**_

**(I don't really know the time zone and I know it is really very wrong)**

"Daddy I need to get to school" 4year old Kaitlyn yelled from the mansion's living room. The house that once belonged to Troypay.

Her dad was still in his room with Isabella.** (A/n: this is not related to Isabella in my other story but she is still a bitch)** Isabella was Troy's fiancée. Kaitlyn HATED her. And Bella hated her too so it didn't really matter. Isabella was really mean to her. But she always acted all sweet around troy.

"Im coming Kate"25year old Troy called back. He was going to be late. Being late was bad because of the practices for his basketball team. He was in a basketball team and he also teaches kids from 4-9 basketball. Kaitlynwould usually join him since she loved basketball.

They arrive

"Bye bye daddy" Kaitlyn said before she gave her dad a soft peck on his cheek. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"HelloKaitlyn, Thank you for joining us" Her teacher Ms. White said with a warm smile.

Realizing she was late she quickly apologized "sorry"

"It's okayKaitlyn. Here you go. Your language test. Good job." Ms. White said. Kaitlyn nervously glanced at her test. She found none of her answers wrong. For the 2 nd time she aced a test. Her dad would be very happy and proud of her.

Next day

* * *

_**7:30 am  
**__**Sharpay Evans and Alexia  
**__**L.A.**_

"Alex sweetie, wake up" Sharpay said just barely above a whisper. Sharpay gently shook her daughter. "You have school in 1 hour"

Alexia's eyes fluttered open. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" She asked her daughter as she brushed some of her dirty blond hair off her pink cheek.

"Can you make me waffles" Alex asked with pleading eyes. Usually her mom would say no. She didn't like her daughter having sugar when she woke up.

"Umm… sure. Okay… Now wake up!!" she exclaimed as she pulled their blanket off of Alex.

"Mommy, what should I wear today?" Alex yelled from her gigantic room. Alex asked her mom for fashion advice most of the time since her mom was a designer.

"How about the new black shirt with your pink mini skirt? Oh and the black belt you bought last week?" Sharpay suggested as she picked out the outfit and placed it on the sofa in Alex's walk in closet

"Okay" Alex called.

At School

"Okay, boys and girls settle down. We will be starting a new unit today. We will be learning how to subtract." Alexia's teacher, Mrs. Parks told her students. "Now who knows what subtracting means?" One hand shot up. "Alex?"

"It means when you take away numbers away from another number." Alex replied.

"That's correct. Good job, Alex." Congratulated Mrs. Parks.

* * *

I know it's more Sharpay and Alex but soon it won't. I think. And anyways the flashback was Troypay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I learned about time zones and I'm just gonna put Albuquerque and L.A two hours apart. I know it's not right… I think…

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I changed Alexia and Kaitlyn age to 6 yrs old and Sharpay's age and Troy's age to 26 and 27. (Okay… so maybe it wasn't that important)

**Summary: **Sharpay and Troy divorced. They had twins. When summer break comes, Sharpay gets sent to Albuquerque to do work, she brings her daughter. She gets invited to a birthday party. They get reunited and sparks fly. But Troy's getting married…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own high school musical but i won this story. IF you read it and find it similar to yours sorry. I didn't mean to copy it.

_**Chapter 2  
Never forget.**_

* * *

8:09 pm

Troy and Kay

Albuquerque

"Daddy! I need you to tuck me in bed!" Kay yelled from her bedroom. She got on her huge king sized bed and waited for her dad.

Troy, who was making out with Bella slowly got up and told her he will be back, leaving Bella very annoyed. I mean, thought Bella, how can _she _more important than me?

"Hey honey, all ready for bed?" Troy asked. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes." Kay got under her comforter and just as Troy was about to tuck her in, she popped right our. "Daddy! I forgot to show you something," She said as she got out her bed and ran to her backpack.

"What is it Kay?" Troy asked and walked to his daughter. He kneeled down and looked at what she had on her hand. " Oh my god! You got another A on your test. Good job Kay." Troy kissed her forehead and picked her up to bring her back to her bed.

After Troy tucked Katie in, Katie had a question for him, a question he didn't like. " Daddy, why don't I have a mommy? Everyone in my school has a mommy and daddy." Kay asked quietly.

"You do have a mommy. Soon. Bella will be your mommy soon." Troy replied. This question hasn't been asked by his daughter before, and he thought just maybe it would be asked when she was a little older.

"She'll _not_ be my mommy," Kay frowned. "She'll be my step mommy and one of my friend has a step mommy and she said she is very mean." Kay announced. "And Cinderella's step mommy is a witch."

"Oh come on Kay, Isabella is very nice not like the mommy's in stories. And I thought you liked Bella. Don't you?" Troy asked.

" Well… I wont say I hate her but I don't like her." Kay said. "I want to have a real mommy," Kay said in a whisper. Troy ignored her comment and gave her a kiss on her cheek, gave her, her teddy bear and walked out after saying goodnight. Kay eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

10: 18 pm

Sharpay and Alex

L.A

Sharpay looked up from her design and sighed. She always drew wedding designs and she always thought they didn't look right. She erased a thousand times before she considers it to be an okay design. Since she was one of the head designers, she was one of the people who had more designs than anyone.

"Mommy… I can't sleep…" Alex entered the room. Alex was so quiet that Sharpay hadn't heard her enter the room.

"My poor baby cant sleep?" Sharpay turned around by the voice of the daughter and opened her arms to get a hug. Alex hugged her and sat on Sharpay's lap. "You know, you are going to have to sleep some time, but for right now, you wanna stay?"

"Yes… I'm not sleepy." Alex looked at her mom with her big chocolate eyes.

"Okay… so do you want to talk or try to go back to sleep?" Sharpay picked Alex up and sat her on the bed.

" I wanna talk." Alex replied.

"Ok… anything happened at school today?" Sharpay questioned. She waited for a never-ending story, which was how most of the school stories go.

" Today at recess I played basketball with the boys. It was so much fun. And also I was the only one in the class who knew what subtraction is." Alex said.

"You played… basketball?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. I like it a lot." Alex said. She thought for a while and then added, "I wanna learn basketball."

"Umm… Okay… Sure" Sharpay nodded slowly.

Alex turned over to her side and opened her mom's beige drawer. She loved looking in it; it had so many interesting things in there. Today, she found something she had never seen before… "Mommy, who is in this picture?" Alex asked, she was always curious to know things.

Sharpay reached for the picture and when she had it in front of her, she recognized it right away. She looked hard at the picture and finally answered her daughter. "That was me… and a guy."

"Who is the guy?" nagged Alex.

"I…umm don't re-remember" stammered Sharpay. Sharpay, fidgeted with her fingers for a while.

"You look very pretty in that long dress. When did you take this photo?" Asked Alex as she took the picture back from her mommy and looked at it closer."

"I don't really remember exactly when it was took… when I was about 20? "

"Ahhh, Thanks Alex… I don't really remember exactly when it was took… when I was about 20?" Sharpay pretended to guess, but she remembered that day like yesterday. She gave a small smile and then told her daughter "C'mon we have to get to bed."

Alex rubbed her eyes then asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, g'night" Sharpay replied. She turned off the light and her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

7:28 am

Troy, Isabella, and Kay

Albuquerque

Kay eyes fluttered open she looked around her room. Unlike the others in her house, she was an early riser and also unlike all the other kids in her class, _she_ woke her dad most of the times. Kay looked up to the ceiling; she liked doing that when she was thinking. She thought about her conversation she had with her dad yesterday, she had always wanted to find her mommy but knew it was impossible considering she was only 6 yrs old. She _hated _Bella and would never ever consider her as her mom or even _step_ mom. Even though she didn't know her real mom, she knew the moment that she meets her, like if she ever got to, she would like her.

Kay pushed her comforter off of her and walked silently to her dad's room. She walked in to see Isabella and her daddy naked! "EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW" She screamed and ran out of the room. She went to her bedroom, jumped on her bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"KAY, where did you go?" Troy shouted as he quickly pulled his clothes and pants on. His daughter can be so loud, loud enough to wake him right up. Well, maybe it was because of the fact that she had seen him NAKED??

"Where are you going?" Bella asked in a groggily voice. Her beauty sleep had been interrupted and that wont put her in a good mood. As if she didn't hate that brainless thing you would call a child already! Boy, does she _love_ her now.

* * *

Okay, I'm so, so, so, sorry that I didn't update quicker. I know I said I would update very quickly but I was really busy with other stuff. I just want to know which story you want me to update first 'the right guy' 'Everything to me' or this one. Tell me when you review. PLEASE REVIEW. I don't care if its good or bad, I would like it better if I was good… So please review.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Heey people! So, it's been almost a year since I've updated. And I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of readers because of that… I am going to start almost all my stories all over again. I read them over yesterday again and they are so bad. I am going to focus most on Never Forget I think. I don't know. You could review and tell me which one you would want most. But I am only going to focus on one more. I hope you people haven't lost interest in my stories. :S

Xoxo. Sierra


End file.
